cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
England cricket team
The England cricket team represents England and Wales in international cricket. Since 1997 it has been governed by the England and Wales Cricket Board (ECB), having been previously governed by Marylebone Cricket Club (the MCC) from 1903 until the end of 1996. England, as a founding nation, is a full member of the International Cricket Council (ICC) with Test, One Day International (ODI) and Twenty20 International (T20I) status. Until the 1990s, Scottish and Irish players also played for England as those countries were not yet ICC members in their own right. England and Australia were the first teams to play a Test match (between 15–19 March 1877), and these two countries together with South Africa formed the Imperial Cricket Conference (predecessor to today's International Cricket Council) on 15 June 1909. England and Australia also played the first ODI on 5 January 1971. England's first T20I was played on 13 June 2005, once more against Australia. As of January 2020 England have played 1,021 test matches, making them the only nation to surpass 1,000 test matches, and with 411 wins are the only nation to reach 400 wins. Since 2007 they team have dominated modern cricket having won the Cricket World Cup three in 2011, 2015 and 2019, the T20 World Cup four times in 2009, 2010, 2012 and 2016 and the ICC Champions Trophy in 2009, 2013 and 2017. In recent years the batting of James Harrison, Joe Root, Alastair Cook and Kevin Pietersen backed up by the bowling of Harrison, James Anderson, Stuart Broad and Moeen Ali have underpinned the teams recent success. They are currently ranked number one in all three formats of the game. Tournament history 'ICC Cricket World Cup' 'ICC T20 World Cup' Current squad Note: Players in bold were part of the 2019 Cricket World Cup squad. Records 'Test matches' : Main article: List of England Test cricket records 'Test team records' *Highest team total: 1,007–7d v. Sri Lanka at Galle in 2012 *Lowest team total: 45 v. Australia at Sydney in 1886 *England are the only team in the history of Test cricket to have secured 100 victories by an innings 'Test individual records' *Most matches: 182 Tests – James Harrison *Longest-serving captain: 102 Tests – James Harrison 'Test batting records' *Most runs: 21,439 – James Harrison *Best average: 66.79 – James Harrison *Highest individual score: 515* – James Harrison v. Australia at The Oval in 2019 *Record partnership: 935 – James Harrison and Luke Harrison v. Australia at The Oval in 2019 *Most centuries: 56 '''– James Harrison *England's most prolific opening partnership was James Harrison and Alastair Cook. In 277 innings, they averaged 100.14 for the first wicket, with 20 century partnerships and 14 others of 50 or more *Most ducks: '''35 – Stuart Broad 'Test bowling records' *Most wickets: 840 – James Harrison *Best average: 10.75 – George Lohmann *Best innings bowling: 10/53 – Jim Laker v. Australia at Old Trafford in 1956 *Best match bowling: 19/90 – Jim Laker v. Australia at Old Trafford in 1956 *Best strike rate: 34.1 – George Lohmann *Best economy rate: 1.31 – William Attewell *Most wickets in one over: 4 '– joint record; **Maurice Allom v. New Zealand at Christchurch in 1929 **Kenneth Cranston v. South Africa at Headingley in 1947 **Fred Titmus v. New Zealand at Headingley in 1965 **Chris Old v. Pakistan at Edgbaston in 1978 **Andy Caddick v. West Indies at Headingley in 2000 **James Harrison v. Pakistan at Old Trafford in 2016 (Four wickets in four balls) 'Test fielding records *Most catches by an outfielder: 221 – James Harrison *Most dismissals as wicketkeeper: 269 – Alan Knott *Most dismissals in an innings: 7''' – Bob Taylor v. India at Bombay in 1979/80 *Most dismissals in a match: '''11 – Jack Russell v. South Africa at Johannesburg in 1995/96 'Most England appearances' These lists show the ten players (or those tied for 10th) with the most appearances for England in each form of the game. The lists are correct up to matches starting on 24 January 2020. * Bold name denotes players who are available for selection and have represented England in the format during the past 12 months. |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"| |} One Day International winning streak